


His Jacket

by ProcrastinateLater



Series: For Brooklyn [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, House Party, Jean is an idiot, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Spin the Bottle, a lot of random kisses tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinateLater/pseuds/ProcrastinateLater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jean is reluctant to play the game and Marco, oddly enough, has no complaints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brooklantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooklantis/gifts).



> Created for the ever-wonderful Brooklyn in the vain attempt to do something nice for you for your birthday. I hope it's an amazing one.
> 
>  

The deafening music pulsed from behind me as I stood on the front porch, leaning against the wooden railing. I had escaped due to the horror that was Eren as he rampaged throughout his own home, loudly complaining about the very people he invited to his home for his party, if that’s what you want to call it. He was looking for a fight, and I thought it to be in my best interest if I got out of there.

I pulled on my hood to further cover my face in a vain attempt to prevent the biting cold from reaching my ears. A light snow fell from the sky, and I was mostly protected by the awning, but not entirely so. I imagine a dusting of it was collecting on the very top of my head where I was not protected from the elements. I hated snow.

I heard the door open and close behind me and to the right, and I didn’t have to look to know who it was. My suspicions were confirmed when a familiar freckled face appeared by my side and nudged me with his elbow.

“Marco,” I said in way of greeting.

“Whatcha’ doing?” he asked, mirroring my pose leaning on the railing.

“Honestly?” I asked, and he nodded, prompting me to continue. “Just not being in _there_ ,” I finished, motioning towards the house.

“Understandable,” he nodded. “Armin’s upstairs trying to talk him down right now because Sasha ate an entire large pizza by herself.” I laughed. “Connie tried defending her ‘right to the ‘ _za_ ’ before Eren took a swing at him, but Mikasa stopped him and dragged him up there before anyone got hurt.” I probably shouldn’t have, but I laughed again.

“Why do any of us come to these anymore?” he pondered out loud. “This stuff happens literally every time.” This was true. Ever since seventh grade when any of us were to hang out Eren’d get heated over something, he may or may not get in a fight with someone (most often with me), and then Armin and Mikasa would calm him down. Fast forward to halfway through our sophomore year and it’s the same deal. Wash, rinse, repeat.

“It’s because we have nothing better to do,” I told him. “It’s what we know.” Now it was he who laughed.  
We fell into a comfortable silence for several minutes, watching the wretched snow fall. It was nearly five minutes later when Marco began to rub his arms. I gave him a questioning look.

“’S cold,” he muttered through clenched teeth.

“It tends to get that way in December,” I noted. Then I looked at him.

“Marco,” I said.

“Hmm?”

“It is December.”

“Mhmm.”

“It’s twenty degrees outside.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Marco Bodt where is your goddamn coat?”

“…”

“Let’s go inside.”

“Okay,” he nodded, and I led the way inside, holding the door open for his shivering frame. Walking inside I took my hood down, brushing the accumulated snow off of my head.

In the living room we found Ymir, Christa, Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner. Ymir had her arm slung around Christa’s shoulders (they had been a thing since the middle of last year), and Bertolt sat with

Reiner on the sofa, every so subtly leaning on his blond counterpart. Annie sat on the floor in front of them, using Reiner’s legs as support. Marco and I made our way to the second couch, simultaneously falling into the cushions. No sooner had our asses connected with the pillows when Armin and Mikasa entered the room, Mikasa dragging a very disgruntled Eren along behind her. The three sat down in on the floor in front of the coffee table.

Individual conversations broke out as they normally would. Ymir called over to me from across the room and asked if I’d gotten the latest Call of Duty game for Xbox, and when I confirmed I had she and Christa came over to sit with Marco and I so we could talk about it. Armin appeared to be in conversation with Annie over something, and knowing them both I would say it was the biology homework from last night. Tch. Several minutes of this passed before the inevitable happened.

Sasha burst into to the room (presumably coming from the kitchen) with Connie hot on her trail, holding a bag of Cheetos.

“Attention, party-goers!” she announced, as if their sudden entrance hadn’t already called everyone’s eyes to them. “We have decided…,” she began, motioning to Connie and herself before he cut in.

“No way Sash, I don’t want credit for this.”

“ _We_ have decided,” she began again, shooting him a look. “That we’re going to play a game.” Groans rang from around the room. Unfortunately, she continued. “It is time…” she paused for dramatic effect. Then, thrusting the root beer bottle I just now noticed she held in her hand… “For spin the bottle.”

“No,” I said, not even missing a beat.

“Yes,” she said.

“Not a chance in hell,” Annie chimed in. I nodded at her in respect.

“Well it’s a good thing we’re not there yet,” Sasha came back with. “We. Are. Playing.” More groans.

She enlisted Connie’s help in pushing the coffee table off to the side of the room, and one by one she pulled us all from each of our spots and sat us down in the now empty middle of the floor.

“Goddamn, Sasha,” I said as she dragged me off of the couch and plopped me on the ground.

I sat in my new designated seat between Marco and Ymir with my arms crossed over my chest. I looked over at Marco and he and his ever-pleasant disposition seemed unshaken. He saw me looking at laughed.

“What?” I asked.

“You’re pouting,” he told me.

“Screw off,” I said, and he just rolled his eyes at me and laughed.

Finally Sasha was done arranging things (and people) and sat herself down next to Connie. She looked up at us with a grin, placing the bottle in the middle of the circle she has composed us into.

“I believe we all know the rules,” she began, looking at each of us individually. “We go in a circle. You spin, and you kiss whoever it lands on.” She, I kid you not, cackled before finishing. “Connie will begin, and then myself.” He gave her a pointed look, and I assumed that this is not what they had agreed. After several seconds of changing facial expressions and an elbow to his gut later, Connie hesitantly reached out and spun the bottle.

It landed on Eren and I had to stifle a cackle as he crawled across the middle of a circle towards a frightened and retreating Eren before he pounced on him, delivering a peck to Eren’s lips.

And he looked horrified.

And it was amazing.

Sasha’s turn was next and she eagerly leapt for the bottle, spinning it with vigor. It began to slow and I heard a snigger come from Ymir on my right. As soon as the bottle landed a grin that could only be described as pure evil came across her face.

“Stay the hell away from me, Brau—“ I began but got cut off as Sasha smashed her Cheeto-flavored lips against mine. She held her hands on either side of my face holding me there longer than was ideal. Ymir was still sniggering, damn her.

I’m not quite sure how it happened but I somehow managed to push her off of me onto the carpet, where she rolled around on the carpet for a good while.

“Provoking you is fun, Jeancakes,” she said, laughing at my flushed face. I mumbled something unintelligible as she crawled away from me back towards her spot. Glancing at Marco I saw that he, too, had a bright flush to his cheeks.

 _Why would_ he  _be flushed?_ I thought. _Maybe it’s the lighting._

Annie had her turn and left behind a very embarrassed Armin. Reiner spun and gave a very confident kiss to Bertolt (who returned the kiss with a blush on his cheeks). This was no surprise to any of us here, because although they hadn’t come out to us yet it was just sort of accepted that they were a thing.

Next it was Marco’s turn and I watched as his cheeks turned a bright pink (there was no way I was imagining it now) as he accepted his fate. He knew that there was no getting out of this at this point.

His eyes darted around the circle as he reached forward, and gaze returning to the bottle, he spun. Time surely slowed as I watched the cursed bottle spin in circles and it dragged on even as it slowly but surely came to a stop. I froze when I saw who it landed on.

The bottle landed on me.

 _Fuck_ , was my first thought. My second thought went somewhere along the lines of: _Why am I panicking?_ I mean, it’s just a stupid kiss, and it’s not like it means anything. Sasha just ate my face for shit’s sake. _It’s fine._ Marco is my best friend and I love him. Nothing is going to change that.

I was extremely aware of our every movement as he leaned towards me and I was fairly certain that I stopped breathing. As my vision was slowly clouded by a field of freckles, he pressed mouth onto mine. I was quite shocked at how soft his lips were and I could feel their warmth as, after a moment of being stationary, they moved against my own. Surprised at this motion (in place of just a peck) I sharply pulled back, and I just stared at him.

“S-sorry,” he stuttered. I stared at him some more. “I… erm… have to… outside,” he sputtered out and before I knew it he was gone. I was vaguely aware of the heat in my cheeks as I heard his footsteps disappear and the front door slam.

Ymir coughed, and I breathed again.

“Whatever that was about,” Eren scoffed. “Anyway, it’s your turn, Ymir.”

She spun, and she and Christa gave the rest of us a show ( _“Get a room,”_ Connie mumbled.). Mikasa, Eren, and Armin all went their turns and gave out the required kisses and all the while I couldn’t shake Marco’s reaction.

 _Marco_. I thought. _What’s the matter?_ This, of course, was not the only question I had to offer. The others included: _Why am I breathing so hard?_ and, _Why am I still blushing?_

While Armin was kissing Eren, Ymir elbowed me from the side.

“Marco?” she said, phrasing it as a question.

“He stomped out,” I shrugged. Why he did was the question. I asked her such.

“Are you serious?” she asked me. I nodded. “Notice how when Sasha suggested the game everyone had complaints except him?”

“No, that’s just Marco,” I shook my head. “He never complains about anything.” She scoffed at this.

She motioned to the door. “Notice how it was only after you pulled away that he decided to skedaddle?” Upon seeing my look of confusion, she sighed. “You just going to let him freeze out there?” I gave her a questioning look. “You were his ride here, doofus.” After hearing this my eyes widened, and I scrambled to my feet.

“Thanks, ‘Mir,” I said, leaving the room and heading towards the front door.

Upon stepping outside I saw that Ymir had been correct, he was still here. He was leaning on the railing in the same spot we had not an hour ago. Shutting the door behind me, I walked over to him and reclaimed my position next to him, pulling my hood up so that it was practically the same picture as earlier.

“Marco,” I said.

“Hm?” he replied, not really looking at me.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, lightly bumping his shoulder with my own.

“What!” he squeaked, and I had to suppress a laugh. “Nothing’s wrong, I’m fine.”

“Bullshit,” I said, and he looked at me with a startled look. “You just up and left, dude. Why?” His blush came back once more (had it ever really gone away) and it all came out at once.

“Everybody else was looking at us…” _Were they?_ “And Ymir was laughing at us…” That, I believe. “…and you were looking at me strangely,” he said, mumbling the last part.

 _Was I?_ I stared at him again.

“That’s it,” he said. “You’re doing it.” I was lost in thought. The way the porch light fell on his face illuminated it so that I could clearly see every freckle across his—

_…my vision was slowly clouded by a field of freckles, he pressed mouth onto mine…_

“Jean…” I didn’t really hear him.

_Why would he be flushed? Why am I panicking? What’s the matter? Why am I breathing so hard? Why am I still blushing?_

_Why?_

_Marco is my best friend and I love him._

Marco is my best friend and I _love_ him.

“Jean what are you—mmph!” I had practically leapt on him but now my lips were on his and in one fluid movement I had my arms wrapped around him and his back was to the railing.

After a brief moment of shock he responded, humming into the kiss as he brought his arms up around my neck. The snow fell on us still, but I hardly took notice in it, for this moment was purely Marco. My lips moved against his and I didn’t panic this time because this was why.

I pulled back only for a moment to catch my breath, and upon opening my eyes I was met with his grin, and then my world was freckles once more as he moved in again, assaulting my mouth with soft kisses of his own.

I lightly ran my hands up and down his arms and—

“Marco Bodt?” I mumbled though his lips.

“Hmm?” he hummed in way of an answer.

“Where is your goddamn coat?”


End file.
